


When the Fight was over

by Bansept



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansept/pseuds/Bansept
Summary: Ywach is gone, defeated, and Ichigo sees Orihime deeply wounded.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	When the Fight was over

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I suck at summaries.
> 
> But it's my guess at what happened after Ywach faded away, basically after the flashback in chapter 686.

When the rumble of the battlefield died down, the smoke from all the shots fired on the marble floor of the Soul Society flying away, Ichigo kneeled on the ground, trying his hardest to breathe properly.

His arms, legs, feet, his entire body was aching from the muscle ache of having to wield Zangetsu against the Quincy leader. He was panting on the floor, clearly feeling blood oozing out of his injuries in his feet, where the bastard's attacks had treacherously hit him. Ichigo winced in pain, sitting down as Renji was barely standing, Zabimaru now back to its shikai, back on the shinigami's hip.

"We did it... You did it Ichigo..."

He kept mumbling, not believing his own words. They sounded too beautiful, too idealistic. Was the thousand year-old really gone? What of his last words? Ichigo could feel his brows knit together in worry, mind already ready to think of a way to defend himself if danger were to appear.

But instead, the sound of labored breathing and pants from a voice the two men knew very well.

"Renji! Ichigo!"

They turned simultaneously, seeing an almost healed, but still damaged Rukia holding onto Orihime, who was looking pale. Too pale. Her eyes were almost completely closed, bruises, cuts and burns all over her once smooth skin.

Ichigo didn't think and got up, rushing to her side, even when he felt like he would loose his feet. His body was begging for him to rest, but his mind shut it out. 

What was more important than himself was her.

"Rukia! What happened to Inoue? Did someone else attack you?!"

He almost barked, regaining his footing once he was close to the two women. The small one looked utterly devastated to see her friend in such a bad state, and didn't let go of her as she very carefully slid her to the floor. Renji joined the small group to gently pat Rukia on the back, silently looking at the scene.

"Inoue! Hey, can you hear me? Come on, please open your eyes, just for a bit?"

Ichigo tried, leaning close to the light haired young woman, who opened her eyes a bit wider in what seemed an excruciating effort. Ichigo smiled at her before looking for something to place her head on, anything that could be used as a pillow for her.

Rukia noticed him and gave a white cloth, surely an old Quincy cape that had been lost in battle. Ichigo thanked her quickly before placing the garment on the ground, a little white puddle, and making Orihime rest her head on it.

"Inoue... Hey, do you hear me well? Press my hand for yes."

Ichigo gulped down a nervous sweat when he placed his hand in hers, and inwardly gave himself a slap. Inoue was badly injured and he was blushing and angsting over holding her hand... Stupid crush of his.

Orihime, on her side, opened and closed her eyes several times, trying to lick her lips but couldn't really so she kept her mouth agape, making breathing much easier. Everyone could see a light blush taint her cheeks as she held onto Ichigo's hand.

"Rukia, we should go look for some medics. Inoue can't use her powers to heal herself right now." Renji said, voice obviously worried for his friend. The brunette nodded, gently letting go of Orihime, and smiling down at her.

"We will come back soon. Don't make too much movements, okay?"

Orihime blinked multiple times, as if to say a cheerful yes, and managed to pull her lips up into a smile. All the shinigami's puffed out a breath of relief and laughter.

When the two shinigami's were gone and Ichigo was alone with her, simply holding her hand and making sure she kept her eyes opened, that she was conscious and that she didn't move, he felt on edge. The battle had died down for now, and they were in a weak state, it would be fairly easy for someone to pop out and try to embuscade them.

He felt a tight squeeze on his hand, a finger running over his knuckles and immediately turned his head towards Orihime, cracking some bones in the process.

"...Y...You... W...won.... Ku...Rosa...ki-kun..."

She smiled, tears pearling in the corners of her eyes. Ichigo felt his face enlighten when he heard her voice, almost identical as before, but a bit more rough. He scooted even closer and smiled the brightest smile he could at her.

"Thanks to you, Inoue... We won thanks to you. Thank you so much..."

Her eyes widened, forgetting the pain for a moment, forgetting the heavy ruins around them, the smell of dust and blood she smiled at him, a true, wide smile, raising their joined hands together so it was up in the air.

"V... victory!..."

She breathed out and Ichigo took charge of keeping their hands up, hesitating to kiss them. Instead, he gave her a laugh, clear and deep from his heart, which was radiating like the sun.

When the medics arrived, Ichigo refused any types of healing or medicine as long as the girl laying under him wasn't treated first. Rukia and Renji watched from afar while their wounds were being tended. They both snickered lightly at Ichigo's furious scowl when someone tried to tear their hands away from each other.

Orihime was healed pretty quickly, the burns disappearing from her flesh and the cuts sealing back. She quickly sat up, still a deep red carmin as she looked at her friend, who glanced at her with the same expression.

Without a word, she deployed her powers, golden wings traveling to their friends and opening up to heal them, while a smaller pair of her pin fairies opened up around them. There, in the gentle orange like veil, the two teenagers kept close, not saying a word, not making a sound, hugging each other so tightly, neither wanted to pull away.

Ywach was defeated. Orihime had managed to shield Ichigo from many deadly attacks and repair Zangetsu after Tsukishima had used his fullbring. Ichigo had delivered the finishing blow after teaming up with his friends and Aizen.

All was over. All was done.

And yet, as the two humans held onto each other like they would lack air without the other, they knew it was the start of a much sweeter story.

**Author's Note:**

> Small note that can help : if someone is lying unconscious on the floor, don't move them and don't shake them. Check for their breathing (chest rising) and hold their hands. Ask them if they can hear you and if so, tell them to press your hand.  
> Then call an ambulance or something.
> 
> Voilà ! Ichihime being flustered after a battle !  
> I love to read comments, so don't be afraid to write some!
> 
> See you soon for a sweeter story hehe


End file.
